Alex's Revenge
by Chibi-Echo
Summary: Felix, a senior high school student, discovers something in his history book that changes everything. What could Alex be planning? (PG-13 for mild violence; just in case) Updated on Jan. the 3rd!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's true; you learn something new everyday. What I learned just a while ago? I seem to bear an uncanny resemblance to some ancient hero. Weird, huh?

Why do I say this right of the bat? Well, I just thought I'd point it out first, because it's pretty much how this whole crazy adventure began. One person mistakes me for someone else; I get caught in a world of trouble. Y'know, the usual.

I suppose the trouble began on my 18th birthday. We just so happened to have History class on that day. That fateful class hour started a chain of events too weird, confusing, and yet again, weird to summarize.

Oh, I forgot to tell you my name, didn't I?

The name's Felix.

---------------

Just so you know, this is my first story to be published on , and my first attempt at this style of writing. I have never before used first person POV, slang-ish stuff, or any present tense verbs EVER in my writing, so this is my first try at that sort of thing. (So if you notice present tense kinda slipping into past tense that's why. I'm just not used to it. I might change it completely to past tense around chapter 2 though…For a very good reason...evil grin)

Okay, now, if you've survived my little author's note thingy, please click that 'leave a review' button down there and review please! Constructive criticism is more than welcomed, flames will be used to keep me warm this winter.


	2. History Class

Chapter One:

History Class

The day started out like any other day. The alarm clock woke me up at 6:00 and I crawled out of bed at 7:15.

After dragging myself out of bed, I walk, almost zombie-like, into the bathroom and stare into the mirror. Yep, same old face staring back at me. Same brown eyes, same dark brown hair, long-than-usual bangs smashed against my cheeks by the pillow…I frown. As usual, one lock of hair stands straight up, desperately trying to oppose gravity. I don't dare try and make myself look very orderly though, my hair puts up too much of a fight.

I yawn and stretch luxuriously before hurrying to get dressed for school. As I pull my green shirt down over my head, it hits me. It's quiet…too quiet…Sorry if that was cliched, but it's true. I finish dressing and duck out of my room and into the kitchen, staying close to the wall as if ninjas or something were about to jump out at me. Nope, my life wasn't that exciting.

Instead, I hear singing. Singing. Now I was beginning to get worried. I peek around the corner and spy my mom putting a cake into the refrigerator! How could I forget! It's my birthday!

"Felix, come on out already, I know you're awake."

Is it just me, or can mom's hear thoughts? Either that or she has super-sonic hearing. I come out into the open kitchen, catching the fading smells of freshly baked chocolate cake before it completely retreats into the refrigerator. My stomach growls.

"Breakfast is ready too, dear," my mom says. "Happy Birthday!"

I look at the table and see a feast fit for a king. Mountains of pancakes! Now, I don't care if mom's can hear thoughts or not, just as long as she knows what I want for breakfast! Needless to say, I dig right in.

After what must have been thirty pancakes later, I finally get ready for school. I grab my backpack and car keys, (Gaia, I love being able to drive to school!) say good-bye to my parents (Jenna, my younger sister, has already left for school) and leave.

-------------------------------------------------

The trip to school was uneventful, along with the first three classes I had that day. Only real difference that day was a whole lot more people than usual spoke to me, even if it was only to say 'Happy Birthday'. Even Alex, the self-proclaimed most popular guy in school and the new kid, gave me a Happy Birthday, but I honestly think it's only because Mia, the only person Alex seems to listen to, made him do so. Mia may be sweet as an angel, but if you value your health, don't make her mad.

Next on my school schedule, however, was the history class of doom.

---------------------------------------------------

"Class, open your books to Chapter 11," Mr. Lincoln, our history teacher, began. Sorry, but I must include this now; I pray that none of your history teachers will ever be like Mr. Lincoln. He looks like a balding mouse, but sounds like a cat with a stuffy nose. One of those people who can drive you mad really easily. Luckily for the senior class, he had terrible eyesight and refused to wear glasses, so he could never see us wincing and twitching as he spoke.

The entire class reached into their backpacks simultaneously and pulled out their history books. I unceremoniously dropped it on my desk and it fell open to a chapter on the Mythology of Weyard. I was just about to turn to the chapter called out, when a certain picture, underneath the section 'The Great Lighthouses,' caught my eye. I stared.

Looking at the picture was like looking in the mirror again. The person standing in the picture, he looked almost exactly like me. The only real difference was the clothes, but…Same eyes, (although a bit narrower) same hair, (a bit longer) even the same bit of hair that refused to go down. Heck, this guy even looked as tall and old as I did! I was almost scared to read the caption below, but I finally dared to.

_Felix, one of the great Heroes of Weyard, who supposedly could control the element of earth itself. He and his companions brought forth the Golden Age in 1670._

Felix…this guy even had the same name as me!

"Felix!" Mr. Lincoln was yelling at me. I stared up with wide eyes, almost like a deer's.

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you please read the first section of Chapter 11? Or would you like a little more time in your own little world?" Ooooooooo, poison in those words.

"Uh, sure." I quickly shot a glance over at Alex's book (he was sitting next to me, so he was a good target) for the page numbers, but instead caught him staring, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, at my book. I gave him a weird look after getting the page numbers, swiftly turned to the correct page, and began reading with a shaky voice, my words barely audible.

Mr. Lincoln was right. Although physically I was there in the classroom, my thoughts were elsewhere.

-------------------------------------

History class never seemed to end. The Tolbi-Lalivero War, which we learned about, was the longest war in history, and that history class proved it. I however, didn't hear a word of it. I was too stunned.

I walked out of the room, stiff and lifeless, when, as I walked out of the building, I heard Alex speaking to someone from behind a dumpster. I slumped by, not caring at all if he saw me or not, when I found who he was talking to. I almost let out an undignified squeak as I fell out of sight. I thought Alex's oddly colored long blue hair was abnormal, but the two he was talking to went completely past strange.

The first, a huge, tall man; the second, a woman. The man had a pale blue skin color, as if he had fallen into a vat of blue ink and it had started to fade. Even his hair was blue. The woman looked a little closer to normal though. She had long blonde hair, but her skin tone was nearly pink. Their clothes definitely caught the eye in contrast to Alex's as well. They just seemed…ancient…But the final touch was their ears. Both of their ears were long and pointed.

"Why have you called us, Alex?" It was the woman speaking; her words like a snake's. Alex knew these people?! "Do you have news?"

"Yes, in fact, I do," Alex replied. I could almost see the smirk on his mug, but my view was blocked by the trash. I could only see the man and woman. "I believe I have found the one we're looking for."

A huge grin spread across the face of the two. "Really now, where is he?" asked the man.

There was a moment of silence, then, Alex spoke. "Closer than you think." I gasped. Alex somehow knew I was spying on them! I tried to get up and run, but something rooted me to the spot. Something deep inside me was keeping me down, something strange and foreign. I tried to fight it off, but failed miserably.

A shadow covered me now as the two strange people Alex was talking to overshadowed me, looking down at me as if I was a stray dog and they were dogcatchers. I simply put on a nervous grin and attempted to wave. Attempted is the word, you should notice. I couldn't move much at all. The smile was the limit of my movement at the moment, and it was more like a twitch.

Both of them reached down, completely ignoring my innocent façade, and picked me up by the arms. As soon as their hands touched my arms, searing hot pain swept through my body, sending every nerve berserk. It passed eventually, but left me feeling even number than I already was.

As humiliating as it is, when they got me up, I just hung there like a lifeless doll in their hands, unable to do anything about it. They carried me around the garbage until we were in front of Alex, who was standing there, smug as ever. Wait--let me rephrase that. He was actually floating there, smug as ever.

"I must say, Alex, you've gotten better at Psynergy over the years." The woman spoke again. "I've never seen an Adept who could stun a person this well, not to mention another Adept."

Psynergy? Adept? What the heck?

"Yes, Menardi, a few hundred years will do that." If I could've, I would've pinched myself right there to see if I had fallen asleep in history class and was dreaming. Unfortunately, I couldn't.

Without ever tearing his eyes away from me, the captive, Alex swung his right arm back to the brick wall behind him and held his hand to it, fingers outstretched. His hand began to glow in four different colors: blue, gold, violet, and red, along with a small spot on the wall. The glowing stopped, but the spot on the wall got larger and larger, rippling with blue and white light, until even the big guy could easily walk through.

"Hurry, Saturos, Menardi," Alex commanded. "The gate won't stay open forever." Saturos and Menardi nodded and walked towards the portal obediently. My own classmate was kidnapping me!

_Oh no…not good..._

I tried to struggle, but nothing worked. I couldn't even twitch a finger now.

The portal was coming closer…

I closed my eyes, desperately trying to get away somehow.

Saturos had set one foot inside…

Something deep inside me snapped.

I could feel a power, much like the strange power that had stunned me in the first place, but not foreign at all, rising.

Just as I began to feel cold energy from the gate on my face, the quaking began.

"What in Mercury's name!" Alex shouted. "An earthquake?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Although I couldn't see it, I could feel Alex's piercing glare. "You! You did-" Alex's voice was cut off as a tremor struck. The ground below unleashed its rage, Menardi and Saturos tripped, and I was flung into the portal.

------------------------------------------

What happened to me…

Am I alive?

Ugh…I hurt everywhere…I must be alive…

I opened my eyes slowly, but shut them quickly, blinded by the sunlight flooding in. I was in a soft bed, lying on my back.

How did I get here?

I raised a hand to my head, trying to get rid of the spots flying in front of my eyes, but stopped. I could move again, I realized. I covered my eyes with my hand, preparing for the sunlight, and opened my eyes again.

I was inside of a strange, small house it seemed. The walls and floors were wooden, but the ceiling was nothing more than straw. A table and a few chairs stood in the corner of the room, covered in books and various items. The house, however, seemed unoccupied. Or, I thought so, until…

"Hey, are you ok?"


	3. The Note

And...I updated!!! YAY!  
Sorry that it took so long, I just ran into a killer plot hole...Took forever to get rid of that evil, evil thing. But, I'm back with a new chapter, so all is well!

Reviewer's Spotlight:

**Stephen** - Weyardnessless? Is that even a word? Oo

**Isaac's Girlfriend** - Thankies for the review! And yes, I updated! evil laugh

**libby - **Yes, fear the cliffhanger! Muahahahahaha!

**sorry but I can't tell you** - I did! I did! waves around new chapter

**Golden Sun Geek** - Actually, Mr. Lincoln is based off my Algebra teacher...who looks like Kraden...! My gosh, you're right!

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Alex's Revenge

Chapter II - The Note

_What happened to me…_

_Am I alive?_

_Ugh…I hurt everywhere…I must be alive…_I opened my eyes slowly, but shut them quickly, blinded by the sunlight flooding in. I was in a soft bed, lying on my back.

How did I get here? Hmph…must be dreaming…A really vivid dream…

I thought I was alone in that room…until…

"Hey, are you okay?"

I groaned, not in the mood to talk at all. Nah, I hurt too much to even attempt talking. Quite frankly, it felt like someone had slammed me upside the head with a sledgehammer. Knowing my recent luck, that may just have happened.

The voice laughed nervously. "Sorry, I should have known. After a night like that, I'm surprised you're even awake!"

I looked to my left to _where_ the voice was coming from. A young boy was there, a grin on his face, a mop of red hair slightly covering his sea blue eyes. He looked about my age, maybe a little younger.

He stood up and walked over the other side of the room before gathering a few random objects. I sat up in the bed and tried to follow his movements, but gravity seemed to be against me. I fell back down on the bed with a loud plop.

"I wouldn't try to get up now if I were you," the boy said. "You had quite a fever when I found you."

That would definitely explain the heavy headedness. "W-where am I?" I asked, my words more like a mumble. Luckily, I didn't have to repeat myself. This strange kid heard me just fine.

"Huh? Oh, you're just a ways from New Vale."

I sighed with relief. At least I was still in my good old home town—or at least near it. I attempted to sit up again, using the wall behind me as support, when the door opened. A woman's head popped in past the open door.

"Eoleo, is he awake yet?" she asked, her brown eyes inquisitive. She spotted me on the bed and I waved innocently. She smiled back, and tugged auburn hair behind her ear.

"Oh, hello, Kay," said Eoleo. "Yep, he just woke up, right…err…what's your name…?" I turned away from my inspection of the room—it looked like some old, very old, cottage—and answered.

Both Kay and Eoleo silenced immediately. Eoleo looked thoughtful and calm, but Kay shot me a terrifying glare. Although I'm kinda ashamed to say so, I cowered, fearing that I would catch fire or something. That lady went from perfectly innocent to demonic and terrifying in an instant.

After a rather awkward—and scary!—moment, Eoleo began speaking again.

"Well... Err…Felix…Maybe we should go. Can you stand? Good, dinner's ready!"

Dinner?! Had I really been out of it for that long? I mentally groaned.

-------------------------------------------

I sat down on the cool grass and leaned against an apple tree, now recovering from both a fever and a full stomach. Eoleo sat down on a log a small distance away and leaned back, watching the sun set over the Angara Ranges. I smiled. You never got to see a perfect sunset in the city. It was rather strange thinking that, since I was probably sitting where my home was supposed to be. I felt a pang of homesickness, but then reminded myself that it was a dream and I might as well go along with it for a while.

I tore my eyes away from the sunset. I couldn't concentrate on it, not while I still had so many questions to ask.

"Hey, Eoleo. Is Kay your big sister or something?"

He chuckled lightly. "No, my parents are…" he paused, as if looking for the right word. "…travelling. I don't have any brothers or sisters…Do you?"

I looked back to the sunset, my fingers intertwined into a headrest. "Yeah, my little sister Jenna…" I wonder how they're doing…Mom's probably called in the S.W.A.T. team by now. Dad…heh, who knows what the heck he's doing. Then, something struck me.

"Hmmm…what year is it?" Eoleo came out of his thinking daze and answered very simply. "1681, last time I checked."

…._He and his companions brought forth the Golden Age in_ 1670…

…."_Yes, Menardi, a few hundred years will do that._"…

I was suddenly knocked out of any pleasant calmness I was feeling.

"Hey, are you alright? You're kind of pale…You are getting a fever again, are you?!"

Everything—every little bit of information from the day—slid into place. Unfortunately, I could only say one word in reply. It was even more unfortunate once I realized what that certain word was.

"_Alex_…"

Now it was Eoleo's turn to be pale. His mouth hung open as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. After a while, he did manage to gasp out a word though. "What?!"

I remained in a shocked daze. "Alex did this…" At the mention of the name, Eoleo visibly winced. "I'm not in a dream, I'm in the wrong time…But why…? How?"

Right on its cliched cue, a wolf howled in the distance, sending Eoleo and me out of our shock. Normally, a wolf's howl wouldn't surprise me, there were a few wolves on the outskirts of New Vale still, but this one was different. It sounded to be…in pain…And, judging my how silent the woods had gotten, whatever caused the wolf so much pain was coming closer.

The sun finished its dazzling display of colors and hid behind the mountains, shrouding the world in darkness.

"Well...within my knowledge of bad omens, this about tops it." I stated.

Eoleo snapped back at me in a kind of yelled whisper. "Be quiet!" I shut up. I heard him shuffling around in the darkness and a soft mumbling, but I couldn't see anything until a fire lit the small clearing. A fire that was held in Eoleo's right hand, no tinder or match, not even a candle. It was just floating there, no more than a centimeter above his hand. I stared, but he didn't even notice, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

His azure eyes narrowed. "You do have a weapon right? Can you fight?" I shook my head and he nearly cried out in desperation. "Can you at least use psynergy?!" Ugh, that word again. I didn't know what to answer. He cursed.

There was another howl; the wolf was getting closer.

"Try to hide then." I raised an eyebrow at this request. I didn't really doubt Eoleo, he was just so…scrawny. Well, maybe not that, but he definitely didn't look like he could take on a wolf, even with that weird fireball.

Leaves, not too far away, rustled.

"NOW!" Eoleo shouted, reinforcing his words with a hard push. I was caught by surprise and collapsed into a bush when I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. I peeked out through the leaves, watching Eoleo brandish a large steel cutlass towards his enemy, the wolf.

Heh, and I was worried about us getting eaten by a wolf. Foolish me. I didn't think that there was anything bigger out there. Much bigger.

It stood on all four paws, its front end lowered, ready to pounce at any moment while the muscles in it legs pounded. Every fur on its body stood out straight, looking more like a coat of needles than fur, and its tail was raised proudly, showing that it was the leader and no one was getting in its way. Its teeth, rows of white knives, stained with the blood of its last opponent, backed up its leadership.

But its eyes were the worst, staring out at the world with an iridescent yellow color, showing only one emotion: hatred and a lust for blood.

It raised its front, apparently changing its course of action. I knew that if it had pounced, it would either but sliced in half by Eoleo's cutlass or knock him down, but I decided that the wolf thought it would be the latter. But then what was it doing, unless…It was going to draw out the battle for as long as it could…

I fished around the ground, looking for anything that could help, just hoping that Eoleo would be able to last for a good while.

"Fume!" Eoleo called, raising his sword into the air. Flames shot up from the hilt of the cutlass, enveloping the blade completely before flying off in a single stream. The plume of fire raged in coiled forms, almost like a dragon, before striking the wolf. It flew back, whimpering as its fur caught fire, but then pounced, the fire making its attack twice as deadly. Eoleo stepped back to brace himself against the blow, but was taken down and landed with a harsh thud, the beast's paws forcing him to stay down. The fire wrapping around the monster's already deadly laws began to eat through his shirt.

I lunged forward out of the bush and landed on my knees, absolutely clueless as to what I was doing even as I did it. I didn't rise though. Instead, I placed my hand on the cool earth and…either I had told it what needed to be done somehow or the earth just knew, because a thick rumbling began under our feet. I looked down at my hand, suddenly noticing something that definitely wasn't there before, a golden light outlining my hand like…an aura.

Suddenly, a small rock shot out of the ground, literally squeezed out by the pressure. Then another, followed by another. The final one flew through the air and smacked the wolf, right under its mouth. It turned and snarled, releasing its death-hold on Eoleo and coming towards me.

Perfect.

Like a wave, the very ground beneath us rose and engulfed the beast, leaving nothing but a charred leg poking out of a hill.

Eoleo sat up and stared with an impressed whistle. "Can't use psynergy, huh?" Still confused about the whole 'psynergy' thing, I stood up and walked over to the hill, inspecting it. I knelt down and looked at the leg, when I noticed something strange about it. Something was curled around it. I wrapped my hand around the strange object and tugged it off, revealing it to be nothing more than piece of paper, burned at the edges. How the paper had survived without going up in flames was beyond me, until I noticed that it was slightly damp. I smirked.

"Don't you people normally use pigeons for this sort of stuff?" I said sarcastically. Eoleo just answered with a flat look and tugged at his shirt, looking at the two now large holes in it. He sniffed.

"Great, Mom is not going to like this…" he said quietly, peeling off his burned and torn shirt before noticing me staring at the piece of parchment. "But what does it say?"

I unwrapped it.

Felix,

I'm sure that an Adept of your caliber had no trouble receiving this letter. After thatdisplay of psynergy you put on before coming here, I no longer have any doubts about you.

But, as I'm sure you will suggest, I will 'get to the point.'

You need to get home, to your own time. I'm sure you've already begun to miss your dear friends and family. But, you cannot get home, not without my help.

In exchange, I, too, need assistance in gaining something. I'm sure that you will be able to help in ways. As such, I humbly ask for aid A fair exchange, is it not?

Meet me at the sanctum of Anemos. Your new friend should know how to get to Contigo, and I'm sure you can easily reach the Anemos Sanctum from there. I expect your answer there, and I'm sure that we will both gain what we desire.

Alex

P.S. You cannot escape, no matter how hard you may try.

I crushed the paper in a fist, not believing what I had read, what had happened. In my rage, I never did notice that the wolf's leg was gone. Only the hill remained.


End file.
